


Nad všechnu magii universa

by kratula



Series: Frostshield [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Loki Has a Problem, M/M, New Asgard, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Loki má problém a potřebuje ho vyřešit dřív, než se Avengers vrátí ze své mimozemské výpravy. Protože Thor by se mu nepřestal posmívat do konce života a Steve by si dělal starosti - úplně zbytečné, samozřejmě. Jenže jsou věci, na které je veškerá magie krátká.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: Frostshield [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Nad všechnu magii universa

**Author's Note:**

> Občas vymyslím svět tak zajímavý, že mi přijde škoda, opustit ho po jediné povídce. O tom, jak se Loki se Stevem dali dohromady, jsem psala ve vánočním příběhu "Do třetice", který byl dárkem v rámci Tajného Santy - není úplně nutné ho číst, abyste si tuhle blbůstku užili.  
> Pár Loki/Steve mě celkem baví, takže do téhle série časem možná ještě něco přibude.

Brunnhilda popíjela své ranní kafe a projížděla u toho novinky na svém tabletu. Život na Novém Asgardu se jí velice zamlouval, tím spíš, že ten původní v jejích vypomínkách značně vybledl a některé midgardské zvyky a vynálezy vysloveně milovala. Třeba tuhle horkou, nahořklou břečku.

Bez kafe nezačínala své ráno ani Sif, jenže ta si do něj musela naklopit kýbl cukru a smetany. Sif byla vůbec mnohem nostalgičtější, nejspíš proto, že na Asgardu prožila celý život a nikdy jí ani nenapadlo, že uvidí jeho zánik. Ale je fakt, že postrádala víc své padlé přátele než místo samotné.

V každém případě si tu obě zařídily život dle svého gusta a v době Thorovy nepřítomnosti měly celou asgardskou kolonii na povel – vlastně jí řídily i v době Thorovy přítomnosti, protože hromovládce při nejlepší snaze neměl hlavu na každodení drobnou úředničinu.

Proto taky Brunnhilda nepila své ranní kafe doma, ale v poradní síni Rathusu – říkat Thorovu domku, který rozměry a výzdobou jen nepatrně převyšoval své sousedy, palác, by bylo směšné, tak se vžilo označení, které převzali od místních.

Pila své kafe a čekala až se objeví Sif, aby spolu probraly prodloužení kanalizace až k nové hospodě a přípravy na hokejový zápas s týmem Wakandy.

Konečně uslyšela klapnutí zadních dveří. Jenže nově příchozí nebyla Sif, ale mladá, hubená, tmavovlasá žena v zeleném županu přes noční košili. Snad proto, že Brunnhilda strávila tolik století mimo Asgard, tak jí žena přišla lehce povědomá, ale nepoznala jí.

Téměř současně vstoupila do sálu i Sif, výjimečně hlavním vchodem a byla na tom přesně opačnně než její kolegyně. Naprosto bezpečně identifikovala Lokiho, jen se nemohla dovtípit, co je na něm špatně.

Teprve, když se nečekaný návštěvník místo pozdravu utrhl: “”Co na mě tak civíte?” obě se dovtípily a začaly se smát.

“To jste mě vážně ještě nikdy takhle neviděly?”

“Já vážně ne!” chechtala se Brunnhilda. Nešlo vůbec o to, jak Loki právě vypadá, byl zatraceně hezká ženská, Hilda na to měla oko, ale spíš jak se u toho tvářil, nemluvě o jeho róbě.

Taky Sif se šklebila: “No už to nějaký pátek bude, co jsi zkoušel tyhle triky!”

“To nejsou žádné triky, ale přirozená součást mé osoby!” ohradil se dotčeně bůh – nebo snad bohyně?

“No, tak jsi tuhle stránku své osoby už dlouho neukázal! Co zase chystáš, ty jeden podšívko?”

“To, že se takhle neproducíruju po náměstí, neznamená, že to vůbec nedělám!” Loki zněl (zněla?) čím dál víc vztekle a Hildě to nedalo: “Takže privátní show jen pro Steva?”

“No a co? Neříkejte, že jste si někdy netoužili vyzkoušet sex v opačné roli.”

“Neříkám, že ne. Jeden má v životě zkusit všechno, ale na nepotřebuješ nutně magii.” pokrčila rameny Sif a Hilda škodolibě dodala: “Vlastně existuje tady na Midgardu jedno magické místo a pokud vím i většina našinců se ho rychle naučila využívat – jmenuje se sex shop!”

Loki obrátila oči v sloup a pak se zimomřivě zahalila do svého županu s dramatickou výšivkou hadů podél všech lemů.

Sif si toho všimla a přestala se pochechtávat: “Dobře, tak si se Stevem vylepšujete postelové radovánky změnou pohlaví. To ale nevysvětluje, proč tady poletuješ takhle jen v noční košili, když Steve není už skoro tři týdny doma.”

“Doufám, že mu nezahejbáš! To by bylo …” Brunnhilda ani nedořekla, protože jí Loki věnovala pohled ostřejší než její dýky.

Po chvilce trapného ticha se Loki tiše zeptala: “Thor vážně není doma, že ne?”

“Jasně, že ne! Odjel přece se Stevem a ostatníma pomoct Strážcům. Kdyby se vrátili, už bychom to dávno věděli.”

“Dobře! A teď přísahejte, že mu o tomhle nic neřeknete, protože by se určitě na můj účet potrhal smíchy!”

“To ti těžko můžem slíbit, když nevíme o co jde …” začala Sif, ale Hilda jí netrpělivě přerušila: “Tak už to sakra vyklop!”

Loki se tak nějak scvrkla a na bledých tvářích jí naskočil ruměnec: “Jde o to, že tak nějak … se nedokážu přeměnit zpátky! To se stalo!”

“Ouha! Tak proto tě poslední tři neděle nikdo ani nezahlíd?”

Odpovědí jí bylo jen sotva znatelné přikývnutí.

“Fajn a co pro tebe můžeme udělat? Žádná z nás není zrovna odborník na magii.”

“Ale můžete mi pomoct nějakého sehnat.”

“A koho? Nerada ti to přiznávám, ale z žijících Asgarďanů jsi nejlepší kouzelník ty.”

“Na Asgardu se mi to nikdy nestalo, ani jinde ve vesmíru.”

“Chceš říct, že za to může něco místního a pomůže midgardský kouzelník?” zeptala se Hilda a Sif dodala: “Třeba ten fešák s bradkou, Strange? A je to navrch léčitel, takže tě může zkontrolovat i po tělesné stránce.”

Loki se ušklíbla: “Měla jsem na mysli spíš Wandu. Ale jestli Strange pomůže …”

Celá ta banda z Kamar-Taje Lokiho znervózňovala už ode dne, kdy mu jejich šéfka překazila útěk ze Země, ale potřeboval se dát do pořádku dřív než se Avengers vrátí z vesmírné výpravy. Jestli svou neschopnost přeměny včas nevyřeší, Thor se mu bude posmívat až do konce jeho dnů a Steve bude panikařit.

“Dobře, seženem Strange!” rozhodla Sif a Hildě neušlo, jak se její kamarádka spokojeně culí. Že by měla slavná válečnice políčeno na další skalp do sbírky? Jestli to klapne, Sif se jí neopomene pochlubit se všemi detaily, ale teď měly jiný problém.

“Krom neschopnosti přeměnit se zas na chlapa, máš nějaké další potíže? Která další kouzla ti ještě nejdou?”

“Pořád dokážu vyvolávat iluze všeho druhu, jen tohle se mi nedaří … a můžeš dát pryč tuhle věc?”

“Co? Moje kafe? Co je na něm špatně?”

“Zvedá se mi z něj žaludek!”

“Piješ ho přece taky!”

“Ta poslední várka, co přišla sem do obchodu, musí být vadná! Copak to necítíte?”

Brunnhilda přičichla ke svému hrnku a Sif došla k polici se zásobami, otevřela pikslu a natáhla nosem. Obě se po sobě podívaly a zavrtěly hlavou.

“A neleze na tebe něco? Vypadáš jak chodící smrtka. Třeba je nějaký zdejší bacil dost silný i na Asgarďany.” nadhodila Brunnhilda.

“I kdyby ano, vůbec to nevysvětluje ztrátu mých schopností! Žaludek na vodě mám teprve poslední týden.”

Sif se zamračila: “A dělá ti zle jenom kafe?”

“Kafe, vepřové, köttbullar, dokonce jsem vyzvrátil i colcannon podle receptu Stevovy matky … asi jsem udělal v nějakou chybu v přípravě.”

“Ty … ty vaříš?” vyprskla nedůvěřivě Sif.

“Normálně vaří Steve, ale … když já jeho colcannon miluju a zkrátka …” Loki pokrčila nebo pokrčil? Brunnhilda si pořád nebyla jistá, co je v téhle situaci správně. Loki pokrčila rameny, zjevně měla i po dvou letech manželství problém veřejně připustit, že se jí stýská, když je Steve delší dobu pryč.

“Jediné, co momentálně dokážu sníst, jsou sušenky Oreo, ačkoliv zrovna dnes mě přepadla ukrutná chuť na surströmming.”

“Cože? Tobě smrdí kafe, ale surströmming by sis dal?” vyprskla Brunnhilda znovu, ale Sif vedle ní se najednou prudce nadechla: “Loki, zlato, ty nejspíš vůbec nepotřebuješ Strange. Tvůj problém dokáže … no asi ne vyřešit, ale přinejmenším určit, kterákoli asgardská porodní bába!”

Hilda hvízdla, protože jí to právě taky došlo, zato Loki zbledla ještě víc, vyvalila na ně oči a pak se svezla na podlahu.

Sif si k ní klekla a zkontrolovala jí puls: “Asi jen omdlel ze šoku a nedostatku pořádnýho jídla. Můžeš prosím skočit pro Nannu, Hildo? Jo a být tebou, pořádně zamknu sklad s medovinou, než se chlapi vrátí.”

“Myslíš, že to Steve ponese tak zle?”

“Neříkám, že to překvápko nebude chtít spláchnout panákem, ale dovedeš si představit, co udělá Thor?”

**Author's Note:**

> Jen pár vysvětlivek. Pokud jsem si správně všimla, postava, kterou hraje Tessa Thompson nedostane žádné konkrétní jméno, je to prostě Valkýra, což mi přijde jako nesmysl, Valkýra je titul, hodnostní označení. Dnes je možná jediná, ale kdysi jich byla celá jednotka, tak mi přijde jako blbost, aby se jí říkalo Valkýra, musí mít jméno, proto v mých povídkách bude zkrátka Brunnhilda/Hilda.  
> Zmiňovaná jídla:  
> köttbullar - jsou švédské masové kuličky, ale to nejspíš víte, v Česku se dají taky sehnat  
> colcannon - tradiční irské jídlo, kde jsou hlavními složkami brambory a zelí, dochucení se může krajově lišit.  
> surströmming - nakládaní sledi, švédská ukrutně smradlavá specialita, cizinci to většinou nedají a i domácí je údajně konzumují raději venku, pod širým nebem  
> (vzhledem k tomu, že Nový Asgard je v Norsku, chtěla jsem nějaká severská jídla, tahle jsou sice od sousedů, ale hádám, že ta kuchyně je hodně podobná)


End file.
